The present invention relates to a peelable film-forming paint used for easy removal from equipment which is subject to contamination.
In various pieces of equipment such as blowers, electrical machinery, attachments for instruments, and especially in ventilation fans used in a kitchen or the like, the components such as the blades driven by the motor tend to become contaminated with dust and oil such as the oil scattered during cooking. Cleaning of such contamination has conventionally presented a problem. Thus, it has been recently proposed to coat a peelable film-forming paint (to be referred to as a paint for brevity hereinafter) which contains, for example, a polyurethane resin as a film-forming resin so as to cover the desired surface with a peelable film (to be referred to as a film for brevity hereinafter). With such a paint, the film alone is contaminated and the surface of the component of the equipment is not contaminated. The contamination on the formed film may be easily removed by peeling off the film, so that cleaning is made extremely simple. However, with the film formed by the above-mentioned paint, the adhesion of the film to the polypropylene generally used to mold the components of the ventilation fans and so on is weak, so that the film may be peeled off by contact with packing material while being transported. Further, with films formed with the conventional paint, the oil gradually permeates into the film to swell it and degrades the film after a short period of time. After the film has become swollen, it becomes very difficult to peel off the film; therefore, this must be performed before the film is swollen with the oil. Thus, with the conventional film which is not oil resistant and which easily swells with the oil attached thereto after a short period of time, the film must be peeled off a short period of time after the formation of the film, and a new film must be formed.